Bottled and Closeted
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: A spinning bottle, a cheering crowd and a waiting closet. How did I get myself into such a mess again?


Author's Notes: I know I haven't updated "Monster" or "L'amour Étrange" and that's because college is eating up all my time and sucking out all my inspirations. I know, I know... excuses, excuses...

But let's not focus on that, okay?

And yes, of course, I just _had_ to write a story in honor of one of the most beloved clichés in the entire world.

I mean, who doesn't love a good "Spin the Bottle" story? Hehe.

Anyway, this is an AU, one-shot that is told from the great Hermione's POV.

I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

Bottled and Closeted

* * *

I stare at the small, empty butterbeer bottle as it continues spinning, my mind working on overdrive as it wondered how I had gotten myself into such a mess. It was just a day after the exams and I was busily minding my own business, innocently studying in advance when a large group of students from all four houses suddenly barged into the Gryffindor common room and invited- technically, _forced _me to join a game of "Spin the Bottle". A fact that is now making me wonder whether exams really do suck out the intelligence or at least the sensibilities of most students.

A long moment of suspenseful tension slowly passes until the glass object finally stops spinning, all of us instantly looking to see who its top end was pointing at.

"Oh Merlin's pants no…" I mutter beneath my breath in embarrassment and shock as loud laughter, cheering and whistles suddenly explode all around me.

"Seven minutes in heaven!"

Ginny's familiar voice quickly announces, loud enough to sound throughout the whole room and cause the ones next to me to take a firm hold of my forearms and not too gently shove me into the nearest closet with the bottle's other victim.

"Well this should be fun." I hear my "fated" companion grumble in annoyance as she turns towards me, her dry tone laced with sarcasm.

"I mean, what's more brilliant than being trapped in a _roomy_ closet with the Queen of Prudes herself?"

I frown in her direction as I push my body into the corner behind me, my arms wrapping themselves defensively around my chest.

"Just don't come near me, Parkinson."

I firmly warn as I narrow my eyes at her in reasonable suspicion and make a metal note to kill Ginny, the red-headed little traitor, later.

"Awww…" She sighs out in mock disappointment.

"There goes my dream of having a romantic kiss in the closet then." She sweetly coos before rolling her green eyes and lazily sitting on the hard floor, her short skirt bunching up around her creamy-white thighs.

"Trust me, Kitten. I don't want to be here just as much as you do."

I pointedly ignore her words and quickly raise my gaze, forcing myself to not look at her now exposed calves, a sight that temptingly beckons me…

"You do realize that we _have_ to kiss to get out of here, right?" She suddenly asks, enunciating each and every word as if she were speaking to a toddler. "Charms on the door and whatnot."

Her exceedingly casual tone accidentally tweaked a little nerve inside my body that unexpectedly caused me to clench my fists in frustration.

"Well, worm." I carefully begin as I forcibly fix my gaze on a random spot on the wall behind her. "I would rather spend the rest of eternity breaking the charms than kiss you."

I hear her exhale deeply before clutching a hand to her chest dramatically.

"Kitten, you'd break my heart!" She exclaims in fake agony before lifting her hand again and waving it dismissively.

"If I actually had one, that is."

I scoff loudly in reply as I unfold my arms and move closer to the locked doors of the closet, reluctantly standing in front of her.

"A simple alohomora might work," I determinedly comment as I stubbornly pull out my wand and try the simple spell.

"It won't." She immediately says as she looks at me with half-closed eyes. "I know these charms, Kitten. They only disappear once the "deed" is done."

Her pale-pink lips purse in quiet thought before adding. "So to speak, I don't think sex is actually required in this instance."

"Know them?" I ask as I raise my left brow, the utter nonchalance that she spoke with easily adding kindle to the ever-growing flame.

"Why? Do all Slytherins have _fun_ locking girls up?" I carelessly ask as I put my wand back in my pocket and angrily hit the door with my hand. "And sex? Really?"

A disdainful snort burst from my own lips as I turn my gaze to hers fully.

"Have fun with your hand, Parkinson."

The left side of her curved mouth quirks up faintly in amusement as she looks back at me.

"Kitten, I wasn't suggesting sex. I was just saying that though many of these kinds of charms require carnal pleasure, this one won't."

The tip of her pink tongue slowly peeks out from between her full lips to languorously moisten them before she speaks again.

"At least I think it won't." She teasingly adds, her eyes widening in false innocence.

I swallow thickly as I pinch the bridge of my nose to calm myself down.

"Bloody hell," I mutter beneath my breath. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You spun a stupid bottle?" She suggests unhelpfully to my rhetorical question. "You know, we _could _easily get out of here if you would just swallow your moronic pride and let me kiss you."

"Believe me," I begin as I shake my head. "It is not my pride that is pushing me to not let even just an inch of you touch me."

"Well, aren't you just so much better than everyone else?" She sharply retorts, all humor gone from her now icy tone as she tilts her head back. "We could have been out of here minutes ago."

"Why?" I immediately ask, my curious eyes unintentionally directing themselves to her smooth neck. "Don't you just _love_ being stuck here with me? I'm sure you've fantasized about it enough."

"Of course I have, but that isn't the point." She calmly replies. "The point is that I can clearly see up your skirt, Kitten."

My mind quickly registers what she said and I immediately move back and firmly sit on the floor as well, folding my legs beneath me and making sure that my skirt would cover my thighs.

"You perverted worm!" I hiss at her in indignation, causing her to chuckle in response.

"Trust me, Kitten, it wasn't very interesting. A very lame choice if I do say so myself. Couldn't you have worn something with a bit more color? Lace? _Something_?"

She says the last word with considerable emphasis, her piercing green eyes searching my face with blatant interest. I carefully place my hands on my own lap as I fight to keep a damning blush off my cheeks and glare defiantly back at her.

"My choice of underwear is none of your business," I hedge. "I doubt that you have anything more interesting anyway."

"I'd show you kitten," She silkily coos in my direction as she slides her invasive gaze down my neck and steadily makes it creep… lower.

"If I thought that you could take it, best not to sully your little virgin mind too much."

A small puff of breath automatically expelled itself from my lungs at her words, the inside of my mouth beginning to dry.

"I- I…" I shake my head, no longer knowing what to say. "Congratulations, Parkinson. I am speechless."

Her gaze finally stops moving and focuses intensely on an indiscernible point on my body as she smoothly replies.

"Kitten, I haven't even gotten started yet. You want speechless? You'll have to come a bit closer." She pauses briefly as she raises her head again and easily recaptures my eyes with her own piercing emeralds. "And then we can see what's beneath that horrid uniform.

I clench my fists firmly at my sides and press my back straight against the wall behind me, gathering all of my Gryffindor courage to stick out my jaw and say quite clearly.

"If you really want it, worm, you will have to be the one to come close… Besides, would a _pureblood_," I sneer out. "Love having a _mudblood _on top?"

I watch as the seductive smile on her lips deftly turns into an arrogant- yet, strangely tempting smirk. "You've got guts, Kitten." She laughs. "I'd give you that. I think I _will_ enjoy having you on my lap. But then again, I can't have my little Kitten thinking she's above herself, now can I?"

"Ah," I nod sagely in reply as I force myself to focus on more than just her exquisitely curled lips. "Typical Slytherin then, aren't you? All talk, no doing…"

I tilt my head to the side slightly as I continue. "Especially doing me."

Her elegant left brow rose marginally as what I had said echoed challengingly around us, the figurative tables having been turned by my few choice words.

"Well, well well… I guess this Kitten _does_ have claws." She sardonically returns as she straightens her posture even more so and intensifies her already scorching gaze. "Come and show me just how deep you can dig them in then, _pet_."

I deliberately take in a deep breath and kneel up, the closet enclosing us small enough that I had to creep along for just two measly feet before I could reach her. A simple smile pulls at my lips as I raise my body up and gracefully place myself on her lap, making sure to anchor her down with my weight.

"Kittens do bite too…" I quietly murmur as I lean forward and instead of kissing her, begin to nip gently at her closed mouth with my teeth.

"Not as hard as Snakes do," she murmurs right back, hooking one arm possessively around my waist and the other behind my head before taking my bottom lip between her teeth and biting down on it hungrily. "And Kittens don't disobey their owners, don't they?"

I struggle to keep a moan from escaping me as I pull back slightly and whisper. "It depends on how good their owners are at pleasing them…"

"Silly Kitten," she admonishes with a triumphant smirk. "You've clearly never had an owner who knew how to mark you as theirs, and make you obey."

She continues against my mouth before reclaiming my lower lip again and sucking on it fiercely, her hand around my waist pulling back to slowly slip under and up my shirt. Her cool and slender fingers steadily moving up my bare stomach as I instinctively wrap my own arms around her neck and pull her closer to me.

The captivating feel of her touch on my skin instantly causing cold shivers to slide down my spine, their quick passing leaving a tingling sensation in their wake as a heated moan finally passes from my mouth into hers.

"Tell me what you want, Kitten."

She breathlessly asks against my lips as she pulls reluctantly away due to lack of oxygen, her vividly-colored eyes darkening with need. I look deeper into those beautifully clouded orbs as I press my forehead firmly against hers and move my left arm to the side, pushing the now agreeable closet door open with my hand.

"I want to get out now."

I easily answer with my own victorious smirk as those outside of the closet immediately looked at our highly compromising position and fell undoubtedly speechless. The silence that now surrounds the two of us disturbed only when I began to carefully disentangle myself from her hold.

"So _we _can go find a better place to continue this." I quietly add in a private whisper into her ear as her hand deftly slips out of my shirt and purposely starts to smoothen the wrinkles on her own clothes, the smile on my face now reflected on hers.

"A very good idea, Kitten." She reluctantly compliments as we finally stand up, everyone else in the room still staring at us in over-flowing shock and awe.

"Well then," I hear Ginny deliberately start, the first one of all of them to regain control of her formerly slack jaw.

"I guess that even if it did take longer than seven minutes," she pauses briefly as she meaningfully looks straight at me. "It still really _was _heaven in there."

I acknowledge her intended innuendo with a curt nod and do my best to smile innocently when Pansy suddenly takes my hand in hers.

"Believe me, Weasel." She begins as she starts to walk away, pulling a very willing me with her.

"Heaven is still a locked bedroom away…"

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my first time writing a Hermione x Pansy story, so bear with me.

Like it? Love it? Comments? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


End file.
